Wireless LAN (Local Area Network) communication is now widespread as a wireless communication technology. In a system realized by a wireless LAN, TE (Terminal Equipment), which is a terminal for use in a wireless LAN, is able to connect with a network by way of wireless communication realized by a wireless LAN that is carried out with a wireless LAN access point. Among wireless LAN access points, there are also apparatuses referred to as wireless LAN routers that are equipped with router capabilities.
In recent years, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) communication is receiving attention as a new wireless communication technology. WiMAX communication offers the advantage of extremely high speed with communication speeds of 20 Mbps and greater even though realized by wireless communication.
As a result, a number of terminals capable of both wireless LAN communication and WiMAX communication have been proposed as terminals for wireless communication (For example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
According to current trends, it is believed there will be an increasing need in the above-described wireless LAN router for simultaneously carrying out wireless LAN communication and WiMAX communication, i.e., carrying out WiMAX communication with a BS (base station) that is a base station for WiMAX at the same time as carrying out wireless LAN communication with TE.